warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Winxclaw's Choice
Fanfic made by Winxclubfan1/Sig Proglance A cold wind swept through Blacknose while he was hunting for his mate, Waterstar from RiverClan, who was kitting today. He came to RiverClan camp and dropped a thrush at her paws. Waterstar nodded her thanks to Blacknose and showed her the four kits she had kitted. She had already thought of the names - Runningkit, Winxkit, Bluekit, and Blackkit. Winxkit started stalking a mouse and pounced on it. "She will be a Good little Hunter" Waterstar added to Blacknose Chapter 1 "So what know?" asked Grasspelt,the RiverClan deputy. "It's time I appointed my kits to be apprentices," she said. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey come under the Highrock for a Clan meeting," Waterstar called out. A group of cats gathered out and then Waterstar called out again. "We have four kits becoming apprentinces - Winxkit, Bluekit, Runningkit, and Blackkit. Could you come up here please?" She called out. The four kits gathered around. "Winxkit, until you get your warrior name you will be known as Winxpaw. Bluekit will be known until she gets her warrior name as Bluepaw. Blackkit, until you get your warrior name you will be known as Blackpaw, and Runningkit until you get your warrior name you will be known as Runningpaw. Petalfur, you will be the mentor to Bluepaw; Icewing, you will mentor Blackpaw; Troutstream, you will be the mentor to Runningpaw; and I will be mentor to Winxpaw," she called out and she brought Winxpaw out hunting. Chapter 2 Winxpaw came back from her hunting and dropped a trout on the fresh-kill pile. Bluepaw was sitting next to Pinepaw and they were both blushing. Winxpaw just shrugged and walked to the nursery to check on Snowfoot's new kits. They were very cute! Then she heard Blackstar talking to Waterstar about something and then she saw Waterstar following him. Winxpaw grew very worried and followed them and suddenly when she got their she saw that Blackstar was killing her mother, leader, and mentor. Winxpaw gasped and she ran towards them and Blackstar ran away. Winxpaw cried in her mother's coat and brought her back to camp. Chapter 3 Winxpaw had Dragged her mothers body all the way to the camp, The Grasspelt was shocked, "I have to get My nine lives, Mothwing come with me" She went as she left. Winxpaw had no clue what to do "Ha your a cry baby," Laughed Bluepaw, "Hey at least Im not Mooing over Pinepaw" Winxpaw added. Bluepaw Slapped her and a Fight broke out. "Stop it stop it now!" called out Stormpaw, He was the worst enemy of Winxpaw and she hated him. "Fine" She hissed and she walked away And Caught herself a mouse. Chapter 4 The next morning Grassstar had came back with sad news "Mothwing died on the way back and Her apprentince gave up and became a warrior so I don't know who will be Med cat now" Grassstar Sighed, "I will be med cat" Called out Minnowtail "Really" Grassstar said, "Yes" She said, "And I will be med cat apprenticne" Called out Bluepaw "ok" Said Grasstar "Do you really want to be Med cat Bluepaw?" Grassstar asked, "Yes" Bluepaw went. "So you are now A full med cat apprentince of Riverclan" Grassstar went.Winxpaw just Sighed and Walked away, Not knowing what would happen later. Chapter 5 "Will you be my deputy Petalfur? I need a cat who is swift,Feirce but Loyal to the clan to be deputy and your that cat" GRassstar called out to her. Petalfur nodded which meant Yes. Winxpaw went to the River to go Fishing and she caught a Tuna fish and she went back in and put it in the Fresh kill pile. She saw Stormpaw but she just Ignored him and went off. She went off to check on the Thunderpath incase any cat was staying in their Terriotory and they were, Suddenly this twoleg monster was heading for Winxpaw, She would of died if this Thunderclan warrior hadn't jumped in and saved her, But sadly this cat was ran over and killed, The cat was her father Blacknose of Thunderclan so Winxpaw and her siblings had no family left. Chapter 6 The sun was setting and Winxpaw was walking back to Camp but she made sure nobody saw her, She was doing good until She was spotted by Stormpaw "Oh Starclan not him again'' Thought Winxpaw and ran quickly to camp, But First she caught a fish so if anyone asked she would answer she was hunting Prey. She Came back and dropped the fish on the Fresh kill pile and She went off to the Apprentince den and she was mummbling and grumbling saying to herself she was just stupid plain stupid for sneaking out of camp. Chapter 7 "Let all cats able to catch their own prey come under the High rock for a clan meeting" Grassstar called out to everyone and everyone gathered round. "We have Four apprentinces becoming warriors (I gave up with Bluepaw being med cat so she will be a warrior) Winxpaw,Bluepaw,Blackpaw and Runningpaw could you please come up here please?" She said and All of them Gathered up "Do you promise to protect your clan even with your life?" She asked. "We do" They said, "Well them by the power of starclan I give you your warrior names, Winxpaw from this moment on you will be known as Winxclaw, Bluepaw you will be known as Blueshine, Blackpaw you will be Known as Blackshadow and Runningpaw you will be known as Runningriver" she said Resting her muzzle on the Four cats head. "Its time for 6 new apprentinces, Will Foxkit,Hazelkit,Sunkit,Heatherkit,Tigerkit and Lionkit please come up here please?" She called out as all kits came up "Until you get your Warrior names you will be known as Foxpaw,Hazelpaw,Sunpaw,Heatherpaw,Tigerpaw and Lionpaw" She called out "Blueshine will Mentor Foxpaw, Blackshadow will Mentor Hazelpaw,Winxclaw will mentor Sunpaw,Petalfur will mentor Tigerpaw and I will mentor Lionpaw" She called out and then she called out again "There is one more ceramony Stormpaw will you come up here please?" She called out as Stormpaw came up "Do you promise to Protect your clan?" She asked "I do" He said "Then From the power of starclan you will from this moment be known as Stormpelt" She called out. Chapter 8 "So Cangrats" Stormpelt went to Winxclaw "Thanks" She said, Something had changed inside Winxclaw, She was more Friendly to Stormpelt. He felt the same. Suddenly Something was Distroying The Camp and The other Camps, "Oh no Not THis Again" Grassstar thought "Everyone You NEED to SLeep we will need alot of Engry to walk" She called out. All the cats went into the Warriors den where it was the Biggest den. It seemed so Cold there but They had no choice. Chapter 9 It was a Very cold Night and Winxclaw hardly got any Sleep so She just Stood Vigil all night but Then Next morning Grassstar gathered Everyone around and they started walking to Their new home, Another Forest but This time I would take Longer then Any trip ever. "What now?" Asked Blueshine who was scared That Someone Might die, "We will Survive Don't worry" Answered Winxclaw but Suddenly a Boulder Fell down on Rushtail, Killing her. Category:Fan Fictions